The Just Knight
The Just Knight is a script based on the seven Batman films. Wikia/Batman crossover. Cast *Batman - Jeulin *Alfred - Cod4 *Joker - Boba *Two-Face - Ben *Penguin - Ares *Black Mask - Wuher *Deadshot - Knight *Deathstroke - Bane *Electroctuioner - SGT *Firefly - Bright *Scarecrow - Reed *Mr Freeze - Ren *Mad Hatter - Dylan *Riddler - Jay *Bane - Gashon *Poison Ivy - Kahar *Professor Pig - Blarth *Bat-Mite - Law *Killer Croc - Vein *Clayface - Sarria *Commisioner Gordon - Price *Harvey Bullock - Atom Synopsis *Black Mask has hired several assasins to kill the Batman. WAR. *Joker wants the world to laugh, Mr Freeze wants the world to be frozen, Poison Ivy wants the world to be ruled by plants. WAR. *Professor Pig tries to creep people out. WAR. *Two-Face and Penguin hate each other. WAR. *It all culminates in a huge war where everyone gets together to fight the Batman. *Rip-off Nolan-trilogy to the fullest. Trailer We start with a shot of Zenotham City. '' Uzu: Oh say can you see.... ''We then cut to Gashon walking down a dark hallway, and the camera turns and we see he's just next to the football field, hidden. '' Uzu: By the dawn's early night.... ''Cut to a room in Wayne Manor, where Jeulin walks with a cane to a covered dinner plate. Then cut to Cod4. Cod4: You are, as precious to me as you were to the ban hammer I used on you. Cut to Jeulin, who's obviously listening. Cod4: I swore to the other VSTF's that I'd keep you gb'd, but I haven't. Title card saying "From The Brotherhood" Cut to a dinner party, where Jeulin is dancing with Sarria (disguised as Selina Kyle). Sarria's whispering in Jeulin's ear. '' Sarria: There's a storm coming Mister Jeulin. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. Jeulin: You sound like you're looking forward to it. Sarria: I'm adaptable. Literally. I can shapeshift. ''Cut to a bunch of action scenes. Gashon punching some people, Ren using his freeze gun, Kahar using his plants to cover up the Jeulin Industries Building. People shooting stuff, then cut to Jeulin on the floor, injured. '' Jeulin: Why don't you just kill me? Gashon: Your punishment must be more severe. ''Cut to Reed putting on his mask, Dylan drinking some tea, Jay grabbing his cane and Blarth putting on his pig mask. Then cut to Ben flipping a coin. Suddenly, Wuher enters the room. '' Ben: Eeeeewwwww Wuher: Please do not do that. Ben: What do you want? ''Cut to various scenes of the assassins trying to kill Jeulin. Cut back to Wuher and Ben. Wuher: I want to make a deal you can't refuse. Cut to Jeulin and Price. Price: You don't owe these people anymore. You've given them everything. Jeulin: Not everything. Not yet. Title card saying "THE JUST KNIGHT". Act 1 Prologue BroKnee's Plane Dr Gunship heads to a plane with a soldier, Boomdodger, and a masked man. By the plane is BroKnee. BroKnee: Dr. Gunship, I’m with the CIA. Boom: He wasn’t alone. BroKnee:You don’t get to bring friends. Gunship: They’re not my friends. Boom: Don’t worry, I’ll vouch for them. BroKnee: And why would I want them? Boom: They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary. The masked man.. BroKnee: Gashon??! …… Get them on board, I’ll call it in Inside the plane, which is in mid-flight. BroKnee:The flight plan I just filed with the agency list me, my men, Dr. Gunship here. But only one of you! BroKnee opens the plane door. BroKnee: First one to talk gets to stay on the aircraft!!! Tell me about Gashon!! Why does he wear the mask!?! A lot of loyalty for a hired gun!! Gashon: has a hood on his face Perhaps he’s wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane. BroKnee: At least you can talk. Who are you? Gashon: It doesn’t matter who we are, what matters is our plan. BroKnee slowly takes off the hood, revealing Gashon. Gashon:No one cared who I was until I put on the mask. BroKnee: If I pull that off would you die. Gashon: It would be extreamly painful…. BroKnee: You’re a big guy! Gashon: For you! BroKnee: Was getting caught part of your plan? Gashon: Of course….. Dr. Gunship refused our offer in favor of yours, we had to find out what he told you about us. Dr Gunship: Nothing! I said nothing!!! BroKnee: Well congratulations! You got yourself caught! Now whats the next STEP in your master plane?! Gashon: Crashing this plane!……..With no survivors! Gashon throws BroKnee off the plane and grabs Gunship. Gashon: The gashspeed rises! Jeulin Manor Jeulin walks down the empty halls of the manor. He has a cane. He walks to the grandfather clock, pushes it aside, then walks down the secret entrance to the Batcave. Cod4 is down there, surfing the internet on the Bat-Computer. Jeulin: *ahem* Cod4 turns around and sees Jeulin. Cod4: o_o Jeulin: -_- Cod4: 0_0 Jeulin: -_- Cod4: O_O Jeulin: Dude, just move. Cod4 runs back up the stairs to the manor, as Jeulin moves and sits down at the Bat-Computer. He then holds down a button on the keyboard. Jeulin: Siri, open up the last video with Joker. Siri: *beep beep* I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. Jeulin: I'll just flashback it then. A.C.E Chemicals Flashback As Batjeulin fights his way through thugs, Boba watches from a control room. He laughs like a maniac. Batjeulin aims his grappling hook at the control room, and glides up there, crashing through the window. He kicks Boba in the face, then grabs him and throws him out of the control room. Boba almost falls in a bunch of chemicals, but Batjeulin catches him with a grappling hook. Batjeulin: Why do you want to kill me? Boba: I don’t want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You...you complete me! Batjeulin: You’re garbage who kills for money. Boba: Don’t talk like one of them. You’re not! Even if you’d like to be. To them, you’re just a freak, like me! They need you right now, but when they don’t, they’ll cast you out, like a leper! You see, their morals, their code, it’s a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They’re only as good as the world allows them to be. I’ll show you. When the chips are down, these… these civilized people, they’ll eat each other. See, I’m not a monster. I’m just ahead of the curve. Batjeulin: We've been playing this game for too long! Innocent people have died! Boba: Because that's the game! We're the opposite attracts kind of couple, ya know? It's great. My father, he was a drinker. My mother was a goody-two shoes. Batjeulin: Wasn't it the other way round? Boba: If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice! He he he he! Ha Ha HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- Suddenly, Price and Atom barge in with a bunch of police men. Price: Freeze! Atom: Batjeulin and Boba, two criminals caught in one night! Batjeulin: I'm not your enemy! I'm the Just Knight! Batjeulin swings Boba to Price, and attempts to run, but Atom shoots him in the leg right before he glides away into the night. Boba still laughs as a maniac. Jeulin Manor Jeulin: Boba escaped soon after that, wasn't seen again. It's been two years. Cod4: Master Jeulin? We have a visitor. Two-Ben's Hideout Two-Ben flips a coin in an empty warehouse. Two-Ben: Heads I kill you, tails I just injure you. He's talking to Luke Docker, who is tied up to a wall, his mouth covered with duct tape. Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Black Wuher. Two-Ben: Eeeeewwww Black Wuher: Please do not do that. Two-Ben: What do you want? Black Wuher: I want to make you a deal you can't refuse. This man, (points at Luke) is a valuable member of Zenotham's upper-class. Killing him gives you nothing but the cops on your back. Two-Ben: The cops are already on my back. They're looking for him. Black Wuher: Why not ask them for a ransom? Two-Ben: Because the coin said no. Black Wuher: What if I told you that I had a plan. A plan to kill the Bat. Two-Ben: I'd ask what the plan is. Black Wuher: My plan is to use eight of Zenotham's best assassins to eliminate the Bat, and to global block him from Zenotham territory. Except this time, it will be permanent. Two-Ben: What do I have to do with it? Black Wuher: If I ask the ZCPD for a ransom of 1000 Power Tokens in exchange of Docker, I'll be rich enough to buy out the Zenotham Underworld. But since you have Luke, I need to take him away from you. So this is the deal, you give me Luke, I give you 100 Power Tokens. Two-Ben: What if I refuse? Black Wuher: I said you couldn't. (snaps his fingers) Knightshot walks in with a gun aimed at Two-Ben. Black Wuher: You give me Luke and you get a reward, you don't give me Luke, you go to hell. Two-Ben takes out his coin. Two-Ben: Heads I give you Luke, tails I die. Two-Ben flips the coin into the air, and catches it. It's Heads. Two-Ben: Take Luke. I want those power tokens in 10 days, or else I'm coming for you. Black Wuher: Yeah yeah. Jeulin Manor Cod4 and Jeulin meet with Aresguin. Jeulin: Aresguin, do what do I owe the pleasure? Aresguin: Hello Mr Jeulin, I want to host a gala here at the manor. To celebrate Zenotham. Jeulin: I'm sure Cod4 can help arrange something with you. Jeulin smiles, then walks away. Aresguin: Have you been reading the papers Mr Jeulin? Rumor has it that there's a war going on in the underworld. Jeulin turns around. Jeulin: I'm sure the Batjeulin will stop it. Mr Frenzze's Hideout Mr Frenzze looks at his wife, Nora, who is stuck in a tube. Mr Frenzze: Nora...you were so ice, but Jeulin made you chill in this tube. He will freeze in hell because of it! Mr Frenzze goes to grab his gun. Mr Frenzze: Tonice, the Ice Man Cometh! Mr Frenzze charges his gun. Mr Frenzze: Let's kick some ice! The Gala Jeulin Manor The gala happens, people dance. Jeulin walks with his cane. Sarria (disguised as a woman) goes up to him. Sarria: Care to dance? I'll guide you. Jeulin: Let me at least know your name. Sarria: Sarria Kyle. The two dance. Jeulin: Forgive me, but I haven't seen you before. Sarria: I like to stay in the shadows of the city. Especially when it's rotting away. Jeulin: What do you mean? Sarria: There's a storm coming Mister Jeulin. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. Jeulin: You sound like you're looking forward to it. Sarria: I'm adaptable. Literally. I can shapeshift. Sarria's hands turn into clay-like hands. Jeulin quickly backs away as Sarria turns into a huge monster. Sarria: They call me Claysarria! Suddenly, Mr Frenzze crashes through the windows with his henchmen. Mr Frenzze: Cool party! Aresguin walks in with his umbrella gun Aresguin: Out! Both of you! Mr Frenzze: Hello Ares. Aresguin uses his umbrella to glide down to Frenzze, and swings as him. Frenzze dodges, and frezzes Aresguin with his gun. Meanwhile, Jeulin heads to the batcave with Cod4. Jeulin: Claysarria, Frenzze and Aresguin duking it out in my manor. For the first time in two years, the Batjeulin is needed. Cod4! Cod4: Yes sir? Jeulin: Get me Lucius Ordo. I need to fix this darn leg. Tykham Asylum Black Wuher walks down the Asylum, and goes to Banestroke's cell. Black Wuher: Banestroke. Banestroke: Hello there. Black Wuher: Anyone want some hot choc- Banestroke: Why are you here? You interrupted me while I was reading up on Star Wars spaceships for the eleventh time today. Black Wuher: I want to get you out of here, but on one condition. Banestroke: Yes? Black Wuher: You need to kill the Batjeulin. The Return Jeulin Industries Lucius Ordo meets with Jeulin and Cod4 Ordo: I have the magical leg brace. Cod4: Why didn't you put this on sooner sir? Jeulin: I do what I want. The leg brace goes and fixes Jeulin's leg. Jeulin: Oh my god thank god it's fixed I waited forever to fix it because I wanted attention. Now I need to head back to Jeulin Manor and stop the mess. Cod4: Actually sir, Commisioner Price has told me that the three have taken the fight to Chinatown. Jeulin: Why? Cod4: Because reasons. Jeulin: To chinatown! Scareedcrow's Hideout Coming Soon Zenotham's Chinatown Coming Soon Zenotham's Sewers Coming Soon Jeulin Manor Coming Soon The Game Begins Gashbane's Hideout Coming Soon Zenotham Stadium Coming Soon The Ransom Black Wuher's Hideout Coming Soon ZCPD HQ Coming Soon